nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Zak-Ri DiCoo
Zak-Ri DiCoo was a male Jedi and one of the last survivors of the doomed planet Krypton. DiCoo made his name as a Jedi serving in the years leading up to The Great War. Biography ORIGINS AND BIRTH At the beginning of the Seventh age of Krypton after the thousand years of civil war over the rights of clones the planet had finally come to peace. In direct contrast to the society that had existed prior to the Clone Wars, a sterile, emotionally dead civilization emerged. The population became isolated from one another, living in widely separated technological citadels and shunning all personal contact. Procreation became a matter of selecting compatible genetic material which would then be placed within an artificial womb called a 'birthing matrix.' Any attempt to contact other worlds was forbidden, and the planetary government maintained an isolationist stance, forbidding space exploration of any kind. Because of the of Black Zero extremists no Kryptonian could survive outside Krypton’s environment. 970 years go by and some young scientist start to look to the stars and wonder, in secret they try to find a why to get rid of the genetic mutation that binds them to the planet, one young man Zan - Ri came up with way to change the Kryptonian DNA and allow them to go off the planet they tested it on Zan’s newly born son, sending him off to a galaxy far, far away called the Known Galaxy, hoping to have himself, his mate, and a fellow scientist to join his son, yet before they could get another ship to take off, the Kryptonian Council found out and shut them down banishing Zan and any scientist they could link to the off planet studies to the outer realms of Krypton. The young Ri’s ship is damaged on its way and crashed landed on a plant called Naboo. Where he is found by a young framing family, it's 504 ABY and 3 days after the 5th brithday of there 2nd oldest DiFa, he was going into the Jedi Academy. The Jedi study the child not knowing what planet he was from or what spices, but they did find that he had a strong connection with the Force, so they give the child to the framers to raise to he old enough for the Jedi training and tell them not to tell anyone or him that he’s not from there world. His ship and anything from it was taken away. He is given the name DiCoo after his new Mother’s Grandpa. When he becomes of age, DiCoo is brought into the Jedi Academy, Names At his birth the Jedi is given the name DiCoo Ran by his adopted parents of Naboo, later after being Knighted DiCoo finds out about his Kryptonian home and the name his birth parents gave him Zak-Ri. So to honor both families he took on the name''' Zak-Ri DiCoo''' Powers and abilities As a side effect of his Father's tempering of the young Zak-Ri's D.N.A. the Kryptonian does not gain powers under a yellow sun only when he is exposed to a new blue star at its birth does he 1st gain Kryptonian powers which dissipate after they leave the area of the star. That event cased DiCoo's D.N.A. to slowly start repair, slowing down his ageing a bit giving him a tiny boost in speed, strength, vision, and hearing. Also when angered his eyes seem to glow red. 'Force Abilities' * Force speed * Force Visions * Telepathy * Force Flight * Force Lightning * Force Persuasion * Force Pull/Push * Force Concealment * Alter Damage * Force Strength * Animal Friendship * Alter Environment Kryptonian Abilities * Torquasm Rao *·'Torquasm Vo' See also 'Equipment ' 'Story Summaries ' Category:Male Category:Jedi Category:Kryptonian Category:Individuals